


Lydia’s Birthday

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Halloween, Headcanon, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Presents, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia celebrates her seventeenth birthday, which falls on the same day as Halloween, with her family.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Kudos: 13





	Lydia’s Birthday

Lydia’s birthday fell on the same day as Halloween, a fact she did not tell the Maitlands until recently - when they asked her when her birthday was. They were surprised at first but eventually came to an understanding.

When that day rolled around, Lydia woke up with a huge smile on her face as she got up out of bed and clambered downstairs.

Waiting there on the kitchen counter for her were five presents: a present wrapped in the same flowery wrapping paper Lydia’d bought for Barbara on Mother’s Day from Barbara, a present wrapped in the same crystal wrapping paper Lydia’d bought for Delia on Mother’s Day from Delia, present wrapped in plain wrapping paper from Charles, a present wrapped in ghost themed wrapping paper from Adam (he was the only one whose choice of wrapping paper indicated Lydia’s birthday fell on Halloween), and a present very badly wrapped in Black and White striped wrapping paper from Betelgeuse. Typical Betelgeuse.

She sat herself down at the kitchen counter just as all four of her parents and Betelgeuse came into the kitchen and stood across from her. “Happy birthday, Lydia!!!” they all shouted in unison.

“Thanks, guys!” Lydia’s smile became wider. “Can I open these presents now?”

“I think you should wait until after you have your breakfast, Lydia, sweetheart,” Charles said, resting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“Oh, alright.” Lydia laughed and got up, going over to the pantry, made herself some cereal, and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

* * *

Lydia sat her first present, the one wrapped in the ghost wrapping paper from Adam, in her lap and opened it to reveal a brand new camera. She looked up at Adam with a smile on her face.

“Thanks, Adam,” she said.

Adam responded with, “you’re welcome, Lydia.”

Lydia then grabbed the next present she had decided to open and sat it in her lap. This present was the one wrapped in the same flowery wrapping paper she’d gotten for Barbara on Mother’s Day. She opened it to reveal an empty photo album for the pictures she was going to possibly take with the new camera she’d gotten from Adam and looked up at Barbara with the same smile on her face that she’d given Adam.

“Thanks, Barbara,” she said.  
  


  
“You’re welcome, Lydia,” she said.

 **  
  
**Then she grabbed the present wrapped in the plain wrapping paper that her dad had gotten her and opened it to reveal a stand for the camera Adam got her.

”Thanks, dad!“  
  


  
Her dad’s response was, ”you’re welcome, Lydia, sweetheart.”  
  


  
Next, she opened the present wrapped in the crystal wrapping paper that Delia had gotten her to reveal some pieces of obsidian. She looked up at Delia in confusion.

“Uh, thanks,” Lydia said.

Delia didn’t seem to sense the confusion in Lydia’s tone of voice, responding with, “you’re welcome, Lydia.”

Lastly, she opened the present badly wrapped in Black and White striped wrapping paper from Betelgeuse to reveal a jar of...bugs??? 

”Uh...thanks, Betelgeuse, but what’s this for?”

”For you to take pictures of with your new camera, Scarecrow,” he responded.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed before smiling. Despite Betelgeuse’s unusual gift, this was the best birthday she ever had. 


End file.
